muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Independence This is from the B is for Books! reprint that we found at Borders... I don't know if you want to do anything with this pic, but if you do -- here it is. -- Danny (talk) 01:45, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Celebs Hey, a semi-quick question, relating to a larger issue which I'll bring up regarding Category:Celebrities in a few days or so (but not now). I'm wanting to clean-up the Beatles page a little to note the actual direct connections later on (Ringo Starr and George Martin), and I asked Joe to check on Golden Jubilee for Queen Elizabeth II, since the page says "Sir Paul McCartney appeared on stage with Kermit the Frog to celebrate...." I found the finale clip on YouTube, which sort of confirms; specifically, while McCartney played keyboard, Tom Jones was behind him, and Kermit was draped over Jones. So, thinking about it, I think it's worth mentioning on the page (with a little clarification), but I'm not sure if this would be justification for creating a page; the best shot I can get of them together is pans that show Kermit and a blurry Paul, or a bit of Kermit's leg dangling behind him. It's sort of almost on interaction, but since there's no other direct connection to date, I'm inclined to leave it at that. I thought I'd sound you out about it, though, since it's the kind of broader question I've been meaning to raise for awhile, about what to do with mass celebrity appearances where Kermit or another Muppet may have featured briefly but only interacted with a few if any of the other folks involved (and will when I get the chance in a few days or whenever; still trying to finish this book essay which has been stalled at page ten for two months, and sleep's been off, and still stressed after nine months of unemployment with no prospects in the future and so on). It doesn't affect very many if any of the pages we have now, but does affect a lot of people who are redlinked (and possible recategorization for some we already have; example, Will Smith appeared in The Earth Day Special and Jim Varney played Ernest P. Worrell in Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration, but both appeared in segments which were distinctly separate from the Muppet bits). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Ringo! Great finds from the Grammy thing. Is it still online, though? It's not mentioned on the Disney Xtreme Digital page, and I'm not sure if it was a real-time thing or limited availability or what. Brad added a couple more people, but they need pictures if it's still up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:03, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, I found it. I'll make the adjustments in a little bit. By the way, my DSL modem finally arrived last night (for the past four or five agonizing months, I've been using Verizon "broadband" which was worse than dial-up, for reasons nobody could explain). Now everything zooms by, and Sesame Video Play and Disney Ztreme Digital play beautifully, and make for easy screengrabbing. Wheeeeeeeee! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:10, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome, I'm really glad you have a better connection! Being slow on the internets is frustrating and just plain sucks. I added some detail to Miley Cyrus to clarify. I'll try to get more up later, but I'm pretty stressed for time here in San Mateo with work stuff. I keep meaning to post on the forum about the craziness. —Scott (talk) 20:13, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Headings and Pictures Hi, Scott! My comments on the new skin are buried pretty deep over on Current Events, so I wanted to mention that when there is a heading next to a picture, the line under the heading goes through the picture. (See my user page for an example.) And I've noticed this on different computers. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:14, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Adult Skeeter Well I've promised it for eons, but here it is. The Muppet Parade of Stars toys bag featuring adult Skeeter. -- Nate (talk) 01:28, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow, that's fantastic! Any chance you could scan it larger and save at a higher jpeg quality? —Scott (talk) 01:37, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hugs! You don't want much do you? ;) (that's a joke) I will play around with the scanner this weekend (I'm using work's), and see what I can do. It's pretty crappy. That's actually the scan from the Tomart Fast Food Guide that I contributed to years ago. I had totally forgotten they had a scan in there of it. We'll see what I can do with it, but I was happy to finally get it in here after two years of me trying to find the darn bag. -- ''Nate (talk) 01:55, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm really happy to have it! I think it would be fantastic to have a nice super high resolution verison of it given that it's the source of such Muppet fan controversy :) I really appreciate your hard work in tracking it down. —Scott (talk) 02:10, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::The picture in the book isn't the biggest, but I'll start with there. Getting into my Parent's boxes of Fast Food collectibles is still on my list though, to get the bag itself to scan. -- ''Nate (talk) 02:17, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Another question for you on this. You posted another picture of an adult Skeeter on Skeeter's Alternate Forms. Anything you can add about it? I'm mainly wondering since on the Skeeter page we have that she's only been seen in adult form once, and that makes it twice. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:59, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Joggy actually found that one as documented here. —Scott (talk) 20:11, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::D'oh! I didn't think to look for a talk page. *sigh* I'm supposed to be having an internet free day today too. LOL! -- ''Nate (talk) 20:38, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Don't Forget To Watch The Movie Hey Scott! Thanks for catching my new page and pointing it to the right place. I am actually surprised at how well maintained this wiki is. I do have a question on that page but I will use the page discussion for that. Thanks for the guidance and help -- Gregdemetrick 21:22, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Caricatures Hey, Scott! Great find for Neil Friedman, but I wanted to ask you about the categorization. Until now, everything in Category:Caricature Muppets has been a seperate page from the person being caricatured, though some of those pages are pretty skimpy. So, did you want to start merging unless there's enough to say about the caricature alone, or what? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:04, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Hey! That's a good idea about merging. I can't imagine there's much to say about Friedman beyond the picture and a link to the page for the person. So in those cases, it might make more sense. When the day comes that we find a picture of the Michael Eisner Muppet, my guess is that there's an interesting enough story behind it that it would dwarrant its own page, but I guess we'll see. —Scott (talk) 20:09, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. Right off the bat, Bernie Brillstein Muppet, Alice Cooper Muppet, and Michael Caine Muppet are all comparable to Friedman. There's the issue of image space of course, but they could always be gallerized, or else merge those "gift" Muppets which never appeared on-camera into a single page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:12, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::That's a good distinction. Those who have appeared on screen (Andy Williams, Dave Lazer) and those who haven't. —Scott (talk) 20:13, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I was the one who found the image of the Neil Friedman puppet. If I remember correctly, it was given to him at the TMX unveiling. So, it was a public thing, not just a private present. I wasn't sure if that'd make a difference to you guys.— Joe (talk) 21:22, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Song and Album Titles Hi, Scott! I was wondering why you reverted the album pages that I moved. I did that because those were cases where we're going to have songs and albums with the same title. -- Ken (talk) 06:08, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh, sorry Ken. I didn't see other pages with the same name, so I didn't see the point of having them disambiguated. Go ahead and move em back if you're ready to create the other pages. —Scott (talk) 01:00, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Lord of the Rings I was just random-paging around, and I saw the cool Kermit thing on The Lord of the Rings. Is that on a DVD set? It would be cool to tell people where that comes from... -- Danny (talk) 21:43, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Ah yeah, good catch. I just added the source. —Scott (talk) 08:06, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Gymnast Scott: You might remember me as the one who wrote an article on the gymnast that appeared on Sesame Street during the 1970's. I was just wondering if you have any still pictures or (better yet) video clips of her which can be put on YouTube. Like I mentioned, one clip of her ('between') is on YouTube, and one still picture appears in MuppetWikia (again, of 'between'). However, do you have any of the other five clips (or at least pictures from them)? Thanks in advance. --Jon (talk) 05:16, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't. —Scott (talk) 19:06, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Baker's dozen Hey, Scott, when you get a chance, if you haven't noticed it already, take a look at Talk:Number Song Series. I'm pretty sure I've figured out the identity of the baker, but it's one of those cases where we have to rely on visual comparison over direct print evidence. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:27, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Wiki vs. Wiki Hey Scott, I saw you reverted on the Terminator wiki link, so I'm guessing that if a specialty wiki exists, we don't link to the general article? I was figuring that was the case but wasn't totally sure. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:31, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi Nate! Wikipedia's articles tend to limit the amount of information about a subject, whereas a wiki has no limits to how deep it can go into a franchise. So I'd favor links to the wiki over something smaller and general. —Scott (talk) 21:51, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Cite template Hey, I think there's something weird about Template:Cite. Check out Motorcycles -- it looks like the cite template is keeping it from creating a new paragraph. Am I crazy? -- Danny (talk) 02:06, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed it too. I took the tag out anyway (it's well documented in ''Of Muppets and Men, both book and special), but it does look like a new glitch. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:08, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::The template looks okay to me. Can you post a screenshot? —Scott (talk) 02:11, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::And now it looks fine. Another wiki mystery. -- Danny (talk) 02:13, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Wikia clearly needs to hire Columbo. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:14, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Or Sherlock Hemlock. -- Ken (talk) 03:44, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Seiji O. Hey dude: MuzikJunky pointed out that your revert to his edit on Seiji Ozawa doesn't match up with the discussion we were just having on Current events. I don't know if you were following that discussion very closely. Do you want to take a look at it, and see if you agree or disagree with the general conclusion? -- Danny (talk) 06:44, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Image:3192h.jpg I tried undeleting it, but it didn't work. Now I can't find the file anywhere. Can you? --MuppetVJ 23:33, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Oops, never mind ... did it! --MuppetVJ 23:35, 7 February 2008 (UTC) SS Classical Hey Scott - I couldn't remember if you ever found these, but on ebay today I noticed Big Bird Meets the Orchestra and Grover's Overtures. The start prices are downright reasonable. -- Wendy (talk) 02:54, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Ooh, thanks! Those might help solve some mysteries :·) —Scott (talk) 05:35, 4 February 2008 (UTC) What happened to this feature? Yesterday I was able to upload 10 images at a time, but now it's only 5 (and I can't even change .jpeg to .jpg in the destination filename box!). Did I mess up the servers by making too many episode guides? --MuppetVJ 03:12, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :No, it was nothing you did. I was informed by the tech team that MultipleUpload doesn't work in the new version of MediaWiki which we were just upgraded to. They'll be working on it eventually, but it won't be until after they've rolled out the new skin which is supposed to be soon. —Scott (talk) 03:38, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::It seems to be working again ... almost. You can upload 10 pics at a time, sure, but I tried changing .jpeg to .jpg and it still doesn't work. Right now that only works if you upload single images. --MuppetVJ 22:15, 18 February 2008 (UTC) The Precioussss Hey, The Lord of the Rings looks great! I'd linked most of them last night, and pruned and added a couple connections (including two redlinks I need to create). I took the liberty of removing the dub actors, though. In general, I haven't been including dub actors in connection lists (though I love noting connections on the actors' pages) because it feels like cheating (though I haven't hesitated to include them as connections when they appear on-camera, since it's pretty cool that the German voice of Bert was killed in a Hitchcock set piece in Torn Curtain). Their only connection is that they dubbed characters in a Muppet/Henson production, which is already one remove in a way, so including them for dubbing other actors in a different connection is another remove and feels like a reach (plus, once Nick tried to do that on Projects with Muppet Cast Connections, and had a Sopranos list full of dub actors and maybe two cast members). If you do want to include them (there's a slew more, they're just not all marked on the pages), I'd think a separate list below the main one would be best, to maintain a distinction. What do you think? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:45, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :I s'pose if we haven't been including them elsewhere, we may as well stay consistant. What about Toby Froud; does he count as a connection? I can't see what he apprenticed as. —Scott (talk) 22:07, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::If we can verify that he worked directly on the films, even if we don't know precisely what he did, sure. The article is a little vague on that, and I haven't found anything more concrete yet (so far, the best I've found is that he apprenticed in some vague way and was "on the set" of the films, which for all we know could just mean he observed, took notes, and brought coffee for Peter Jackson, or something). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:13, 27 January 2008 (UTC) E-mail Try emailing me again. I check it every day (even the junk), but I haven't received anything from you lately ... --MuppetVJ 21:31, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Category:LGBT Hey, a new user just created this category. I took the items out for now, perhaps a little hastily, but I thought this needed discussion first, given both issues with Category:Themes and possible implications of this particular type of classification. The removed items were Tinseltown, Logo Network, Samson Knight, Bobby Vegan, Cross-dressing characters and Bert and Ernie's Relationship. I've been discussing it with the user, and I'm encouraging him to post his rationale on the talk page. I figured you might want to take a gander when you have time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:48, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Karen Carpenter Hi, Scott! Do you know what the picture on her page is from? -- Ken (talk) 20:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Clearing Some Confusion Up Hi, Scott. Can I clear something up with you? When I tried to add Frank Oz as a performer for a couple of Global Grover skits, the next day I noticed they contributions were gone since it didn't satisfy you. I thought it was because of some technical error and that's why I tried adding them again. But clearly that wasn't the case, as Wendy pointed out to me. Sorry about that. OK? Samsticka Bob McGrath I found an interview that Bob did with the Academy of Television Arts and Sciences back in 2004. I was trying to cite everything, but I've never done CSE style citations before. Besides, I learned the hard way not to wait until I'm done to save my work; I should be done by now! Oh, well! Back to the keyboard! Tyrekecorrea 15:40, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Ok, Scott! Bob's page is all set! I just need a little help cleaning up the References... You'll see what I mean... :( Tyrekecorrea 01:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Apple Touch/iPhone Icon Update Wendy directed me to you for a purely technical matter -- hopefully you can help. Apple released a software update yesterday to the iPhone and iPod Touch that allows users to customize their home screens with web bookmarks (called WebClips.) The default behavior is to take a snapshot of the page and use that as the icon, but web developers can specify their own icons via an image file placed on the webserver root, much like favicon.ico. I've uploaded a version of the Muppet Wiki logo to the wiki. Do you have admin superpowers to deploy this on the servers? — Brett (talk) 19:54, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Labyrinth novels Hey, Scott, can you take a look at Labyrinth (novel)? Somebody had the UK cover as the main cover (the one that says "colour photos"), so I flipped it with the US cover (the blue one), but now the US cover is not big enough. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:42, 14 January 2008 (UTC) You know the fame of King Kong Take a look at Energizer Batteries and enjoy. The spot is on YouTube, uploaded by multiple users, including this one, but I wasn't sure it was worth monitoring. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:32, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Wow, that's fantastic! Are we ready for a Creature Shop Commercials category yet? —Scott (talk) 03:46, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::So far, there's this, Nissin Cup Noodles, and The Honey Monster (we don't have a page for the product yet). There's more in No Strings Attached, of course, but right now, I don't think a separate category is needed. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:51, 14 January 2008 (UTC) More Wiki Oddness Hi Scott -- any idea why sometimes when I save a new page, instead of going to the page I get the "Oops, this page doesn't exist" screen? The page is actually saving properly, but it's really unnerving. It only happens intermittently so it's probably not a huge deal, but I thought I'd mention it. -- Wendy (talk) 00:00, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not really sure. I've seen that too, but haven't seen it on Muppet Wiki for a while. Are you seeing that here? John usually saves the a dozen or so of the wikis with the top pageviews for rolling out new features and whatnot. I don't know if that's related to what's happening now though. Someone on the mailing list might know without us having to bug John about it. —Scott (talk) 01:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, it happened earlier when I made the page for Draw Me a Circle. I think it's happened once or twice before here recently, but couldn't say which pages at this point. Probably on user or user talk pages since those are the bulk of the "new" pages I create. -- Wendy (talk) 02:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hu Hu Zhu Just so you know, I'm not seeing any image there either, just a broken X. I checked to see if this was another browser issue, but the same problem exists with Mozilla. I took a screengrab, if necessary, but it sounds like it could be a larger Wikia issue (I saw a passing reference om the mailing list to some broken image issues), and your cache isn't revealing it yet. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:34, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Nope, my cache is empty. I see it in Opera, but not IE, so it must be a browser issue. I'll take a look at the mailing list. —Scott (talk) 22:41, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's still not working. If you can see the image, can you re-upload? It's the easy fix, but it's worked in the past. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:48, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::Never mind, I see you did, and it hasn't. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:48, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Looks like it's working now in all 3 browsers. —Scott (talk) 23:04, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::It's still utterly broken for me, in both IE and Mozilla (I don't feel like installing Opera to check), but in this case, it could be my cache. I'll check on it later. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:09, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Television's Greatest Performances Do you happen to know the year that this special aired? I noticed that there weren't any dates or images there. I trust that it exists since you added the page, but it would be great to know what year it was broadcast, or how you found out about it. --Minor muppetz 04:51, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I have a copy of it somewhere which is where the original description comes from. It was from the year of Jim's death. —Scott (talk) 05:08, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, Scott, it wasn't. They included the footage, but this was from 1995. I'm adding the date. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:01, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::Really? It's been a while since I've seen it. My copy must omit the date. —Scott (talk) 06:03, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah. Not only did I see it when it aired, there's plenty of newspaper and magazine listings floating around, like this one, to confirm it. I also unlinked Jimmy Smits, since this is his only known connection and the Muppet retrospective was just one part of the special (it ties in to my comments on the Hollywood Walk of Fame page, but I plan to bring this up next week or so as a larger discussion). Smits was the host because he was then a star of NYPD Blue; in 1990, he would have been on NBC's LA Law. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:11, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Pictures to add Do you by any chance have some photos of Bob Payne or Michael Sundin that you could add to their pages? Garrettk41 02:11, 11 January 2008 (UTC)# :Oh, and something else, Scott. Do you have a better picture of the pumpkin colored genie? Maybe you could put up one of him in the Monster's Three Wishes. The one with him in the lamp just isn't clear enough.Garrettk41 20:44, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Signatures Hey, Scott, how do you and some other users get that (talk) thing at the end of the signature on a talk page? I am thinking of doing that on my username signature. Do you have to be a user for a long time? Cause I don't know how to do it. Customizing discussion page signatures is something I'm really looking forward to. Maybe you can modify it with Wiki markup in Preferences? -- Matt H. 21:42, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Matt. There are instructions on our FAQ for modifying your signature. —Scott (talk) 21:59, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, Scott. It's working out well! -- Matt H. (talk) 22:08, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hey, Scott, did you make the Wikia box with Kermit and Fozzie and the Happy New Year sign? Where did that picture come from? I really like it! -- Ken (talk) 06:40, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :It's from Image:Muppetmagazine25.JPG. Glad you like it! —Scott (talk) 19:14, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ''C'' Hey Scott -- is there any way to get a script or italic "C" into the title of a page? -- Wendy (talk) 22:20, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Can you show me the context? —Scott (talk) 22:21, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::This comes in handy from time to time. Although, even if we find one, there's no guarantee that the character will be supported by the software and/or by all browsers. —Scott (talk) 22:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::So the problem is that there are three enciclopedia abrete sesamo volumes for C. "C", "c", and "C". All the other letters have at most two, so we've done upper and lower case of the format Enciclopedia Abrete Sesamo: El Libro de la A. We need some reasonable solution for the C's that makes sense. El Libro de la "C" is the best I've come up with in straight text and I don't like it. I'll check out those characters after I put my kid to bed. -- Wendy (talk) 00:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Is there enough to be said about them individually that they need their own pages? All those pages look like stubs right now. If they're going to stay that way, the simple solution would be to merge them into pages for each letter of the alphabet or some other logical rationale. If we do have intentions of expanding them, I dunno, C: Volume 2 maybe? —Scott (talk) 01:06, 4 January 2008 (UTC) The World of Puppetry Hey, do you actually have any of the episodes, or just the title? Since the page is pretty sparse, plus we could use pictures of the guest puppeteers, especially Bruce Schwartz and Richard Bradshaw (and Albrecht Roser was a recurring guest puppeteer on Between the Lions, so that would be a nice connection). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:22, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I was supposed to have the episodes, but the person who copied them has a faulty DVD burner so my copies don't play on any of 5 pieces of hardware I've tried them on. I know they're out there though and I'm in the process of tracking them down. —Scott (talk) 20:26, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Aha. In that case, happy hunting! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Have you checked your email lately? --MuppetVJ 18:33, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I have. Are you getting my mail? —Scott (talk) 19:14, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::If you emailed me after the 6th ... then no. --MuppetVJ 19:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Picture Hey Scott, I uploaded Image:Groverguy.jpg for my userpage. If you can find another use for it feel free :) -- Phillip (talk) 19:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Another Auld Lang Syne, eh? Should old acquaintance be forgot? Hi, Scott. I hope you had a happy new year in 2008, even though it's kinda past 1 January (I'm in Nova Scotia right now, so it's already 2nd January). But because I forgot to wish one of the admins here a New Year greeting, I'm doing it here. I believe I chose your talk page because I felt that I didn't want to leave too many messages on Danny's talk page. As well, I just wanted to (and kind of forgot to) wish you a Happy New Year! -- Matt H. 05:29, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Hiya Hey Scott, there is some spam from the guy who replaces everything with David Rudman on Christmas Specials. And, I replied to the George Bush page. :) -- Phillip (talk) 05:16, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the head's up! —Scott (talk) 05:50, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive